Saburo Tenma
Saburo Tenma is a little c-cksucker kid from Hope Town in Violence Jack. Hes kind of a fat kid (ewwwwwwwww) but gets buff later Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎ In here hes going to school being taught by Keiko(not Keiko Shinonome from Eiken with her K CUPS). hE HAS A B0NAR FOR HER And (f caps lock was on. I aint retypimg dat) and when Hell's Wind attacks he hides(in da anime he tries to fight em with a homemade bow but Jun steps in and slags those dregs with bob-omb arrows. its mega schway! in da anime he chases after the gang as they escape with Keiko and somehow gets to the part with Violence Jack (Character) b4 Jun (despite her being on a motorcycle(and them riding motorcycles)) Jack gets shredded by gunfire and his blood splatters on Saburo (which kinda explains his getting buff in da later chapters) and when he turns away, Jack tells him to watch. He and Jun bring jack back to hope town (somehow, its not really explained how a kid and a Japanese chick are able to move this big a55 giant all the way back) Jun goes after h w but when Saburo tries to get em to go help (by getting the kids to ge all their guns... wait... they had all these guns and didn't they use em to fight h w? they could've saved lifes if they didn't hide like wieners!) his dad smacks him and tells him to give up. Saburo gives an epic speech and it moves Jack to revive and help.(in da manga Saburo sez something to jun and I think gets her to go after em) the town brings jack over in a wood cart(truck or w/e in the anime) and he butchers the gang. Szburo sez hes gonna get stronger like jack as jack sez byezees. In here he's voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi who was Jin Chonshu in Fatal Fury, Ryu in Breath Of Fire, Yugo in Battle Angel, Michael in Beyblade(the good one), Nin-Nin in La Blue Girl (good f--k no!!), Dick in Bondage Queen Kate (another p0rn0??), Shin'ichi Kudo in Case Closed, Hikoro Oikawa in DearS (ohhhhhh), L in Death Note(sorta yaoi), Wakabayashi Osamu in Devil Hunter Yohko (sexay), Goku in Dragon Ball Evolution(watch that and you'll turn creationist. I did!), Merlock Holmes in Flint The Time Detective, Koji Kabuto in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2 and OVA 3, Ryuichi Sakuma in Gravitation (good f--k he does real yaoi!!), Feitan I'm Hunter × Hunter (the new one), Inuyasha in Inuyasha (better than candy a55 Richard ian cox), Tombo in Kiki's Delivery Service, Mucha in Mazinger Z Infinity, Sai Saici in G Gundam, Ussop in One Piece, Ranma in Ranma 1/2 (another Richard ian cox role? at least dick didn't play da midget in la blue girl!!), Tororo in Sgt. Frog (that pedo show), Onimaru in Twin Angels and Twin Dolls (how many p0rm0es is this guy in?!), Young Myunihauhen in Urotsukidoji II legend of the demon womb (moar p0rn0eZ!), Enma in Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up (well, he WAS in p0rn0...), Ogawa in Viper GTS (a masami Obari p0rn0e!!), Ujita in Vixins(p0rnoe), Takuro Amano in Wedding Peach (not a p0rn0 but Momoko was sexy), Jin in Yu Yu Hakusho, Lyman Banner in Yugioh GX (Too bad Miko Mido from La Blue Girl didn't visit for a semester and have some sexy fun at duel academy) and Chesta in Escaflowne. In the dub he's voice by Adam Henderson but credited as Rebecca Hughes as I assume he didn't want anyone to know he was in that violent p0rn0. he also played Ledonir Kisaka in Gundam Seed, Gatenmaru in Inuyasha, Fuppie in Judge Dredd, Wataru in A Wind Named Amnesia, Al in New Dominion Tank Police, Mackie in Bubblegum Crash, a Priest in Mad Bull 34, Yoshi in Appleseed, and Joe and Monk in the brittish dub of Wicked city (a violent p0rn0e) the 2nd part in here he's gotten really really buff like a Hokuto no ken character. he's even buffer than riki-oh! he got buff by lifting rocks in the wasteland. Keiko was teaching a class and a samurai comes in and gets her nude. But Saburo comes in and wastes him. He was sent by the Slum King and Saburo goes around killing more Slum King grunts. Some ugly dude comes in and b0nes keiko and tattoos her so Saburo busts in and slags him. They get shredded by gunfire but Jack sends a Golden Bird to fuse with Saburo to ice the homies who wacked them. Afterward Saburo survives but Keiko don't. Too bad. She was sexy. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters